In mounting power supply cords and other electrical wires or cables in a panel, it is necessary to install them such that strain is not imposed upon the copper conductors and the surrounding insulation. The stressing of wires or cables at their points of contact with panelling can lead to serious shorting or disruption of the electrical current.
In the past, a strain relief device was utilized to alleviate cable stresses, wherein the device housing was the cable threaded into the panelling. While the threaded strain relief device protected the wires, it was too cumbersome and costly to install.
The present invention features a new strain relief design that quickly and easily mounts to a panel, and which has the further advantage of accommodating wires, cords and cables of varying types, materials, and construction. The strain relief device of this invention will provide good retention of the wires subject to both normal and torsional forces applied at the entry point in the panel.